neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Red Rain
is the twenty-first episode of the first season of Charmed and the twenty-first episode of the series overall. It premiered on May 12th, 2019. Synopsis THE EYE OF THE STORM — Galvin (Ser'Darius Blain) discovers that something bizarre is happening with the patients that are being brought into the hospital. Maggie (Sarah Jeffery) gets a clue about how to keep The Source from taking over. Meanwhile, both Macy (Madeleine Mantock) and Galvin do something no one could have predicted. Melonie Diaz, Rupert Evans and Nick Hargrove also star. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast * Melonie Diaz as Mel Vera * Madeleine Mantock as Macy Vaughn * Sarah Jeffery as Maggie Vera * Ser'Darius Blain as Galvin Burdette * Ellen Tamaki as Niko Hamada * Nick Hargrove as Parker Caine *and Rupert Evans as Harry Greenwood Recurring Cast *Virginia Williams as Charity Callahan *Craig Parker as Alastor *Leah Pipes as Fiona Callahan Guest Cast *''TBA'' Co-Starring *''TBA'' Magical Notes Book of Shadows TBA Spells TBA Powers * Reality Warping: Used by the Source as Macy to wipe the memories of every mortal in the town, and make sure Niko would be fine. * Molecular Incineration: Used by the Source as Macy to vanquish Alastor. * Flaming: Used by Alastor to teleport himself and Maggie. * Temporal Stasis: Used by Mel to freeze the hospital in order to get to Niko. * Temporal Acceleration: Used by Mel to accelerate the growth of a plant. Later used by Harry, through the power of the Vortex Viribus, to complete the process. * Fading: Used by Macy to teleport herself, her sisters, and Harry. * Smoking: Used by Parker. * Telepathic Empathy: Used by Maggie to read Niko's mind, communicate with Parker on an empathic plane, and feel that Parker's humanity was still in him. * Telekinesis: Used by Macy to take the Origin Dagger from Parker and place it in herself, and move Parker out of the way. * Portal Teleportation: Used by Fiona. * Resurrection: Used by the Source as Macy to resurrect Galvin. * Orbing: Used by Harry. * Supernatural Strength: Used by Parker to fling Mel and Maggie across the Gardens of Latebra. * Phase-Shifting: Used by Parker to avoid Mel's blades. * Insanity Inducement: Used by the Harbinger to make those infected attack others. Artifacts *'Double Blades:' Mel used them to fight Parker. *'Empathic Staff:' Maggie used it to fight Parker. *'Origin Dagger:' Macy used it to transfer the power to herself. Trivia TBA Unanswered Questions *What does Macy have in plan? *What will happen now that Macy is the Source? *Will Parker be able to come back? References to the Original Charmed *Macy becoming the Source by taking in the Sacred Flame that controls all magic was similar to Prue becoming the host of the All in the comics. Production Notes * The episode was watched by 0.63Red Rain Ratings million U.S. viewers. Quotes TBA Gallery |-|Promotional Images= 1x21 Promo (1).jpg 1x21 Promo (2).jpg 1x21 Promo (3).jpg 1x21 Promo (4).jpg 1x21 Promo (5).jpg 1x21 Promo (6).jpg 1x21 Promo (7).jpg 1x21 Promo (8).jpg 1x21 Promo (9).jpg 1x21 Promo (10).jpg 1x21 Promo (11).jpg 1x21 Promo (12).jpg 1x21 Promo (13).jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= Videos |-|Videos= Charmed 1x21 Promo "Red Rain" (HD) Charmed Red Rain Promo The CW Charmed Red Rain Scene The CW Charm Reboot - Powers (1x21) References See Also Category:Charmed-Reboot Episodes Category:Season 1 (Charmed-Reboot)